The Anglo-Saxons (Alfred)
The Anglo-Saxons led by Alfred are a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Anglo-Saxons The Anglo-Saxons were people who inhabited Great Britain from the 5th century. They included people from Germanic tribes who migrated to the southern half of the island from continental Europe, and their descendants; as well as indigenous Romano-Briton populations who adopted Anglo-Saxon culture and language. The Anglo-Saxon period denotes the period of British history after their initial settlement, until the Norman conquest, between about 450 and 1066. The Anglo-Saxon period includes the creation of an English nation, with many of the aspects that survive today including regional government of shires and hundreds; the re-establishment of Christianity; a flowering in literature and language; and the establishment of charters and law. The term Anglo-Saxon is also used for the language, more correctly called Old English, that was spoken and written by the Anglo-Saxons in England and eastern Scotland between at least the mid-5th century and the mid-12th century. Alfred Alfred the Great was King of Wessex from 871 to 899. Alfred successfully defended his kingdom against the Viking attempt at conquest, and by the time of his death had become the dominant ruler in England. He is the only English monarch to be accorded the epithet "the Great". Alfred was the first King of the West Saxons to style himself "King of the Anglo-Saxons". Details of Alfred's life are described in a work by the 10th-century Welsh scholar and bishop Asser. A devout Christian, Alfred's reputation has been that of a learned and merciful man of a gracious and level-headed nature who encouraged education and improved his kingdom's legal system, military structure and his people's quality of life. Dawn of Man Most proud and great, Alfred, King of Wessex and of the Anglo-Saxons, we as your loyal subjects greet you. As the great monarch who repelled the invasion of the Great Heathen Army, you came to dominate the lands of England. As King, you would leave behind a legacy of a kind and virtuous reign, and you would bring forth great learning and legal reforms upon your Kingdom upon which the foundation of the future English nation could be borne. O' great and learned monarch, the wisdom of your ancestors beckon your reign to once more invigorate the minds and souls of your people. Can you usher a golden age of truth and nobility to reign over your Kingdom? Can you defend your empire in all times of great strife and warfare? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Are you a learned one, my friend? I cherish knowledge - truth; the warm libraries of God's wisdom. If so, then I welcome you. I am Alfred, King of Wessex and of the Anglo-Saxons" Introduction: " I have often seen rulers like you come; showing great promise of friendship and loyalty toward my people. But I, as King of the Anglo-Saxons, will not be lulled into any deceit. You have been warned." Defeat: "I have lived worthily, and left before me a nation of good works. I am content that my people will prevail in time over yours." Unique Attributes Strategy The Anglo-Saxon UA grants better, and more frequent, Golden Ages. Try to get Chichen Itza and Universal Suffrage for the most mileage. Both of your Uniques are Medieval and unlocked earlier than usual. The Shire Court may incline you to go wide - possible, but its bonus Happiness comes later and at a higher cost (160 Hammers) than, say, the Burial Tomb. The Huscarl seems to be designed as an anti-Berserker: great if Denmark happens to be nearby! It does well against most opponents too, giving you a considerable jump ahead in Combat Strength versus the Swordsman and Pikeman it is likely to face. Ultimately, with more Golden Ages and Social Policies, the Anglo-Saxons may proceed into any Victory type. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Issue the Domboc Our empire's law codes are scattered and inharmonious with those established in the capital. This creates uncertainty as to our authority over all Anglo-Saxons, and it produces great inefficiencies without our empire. Let us issue a law code that would combine all laws of sovereigns past and present, to dictate henceforth the laws of this empire in unison. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Anglo-Saxons * Player must have at least four cities * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era Costs: * of Social Policies * 30 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +1 Happiness from City Connections * A Golden Age begins Create the Burghal System Enemies plague us at every border, and the defense of our empire is only as good as the weakest of our cities. Though it will demand much of our aristocracy, let us create a system of burhs to bolster the defenses of our empire, so that we might never again fear our foes. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Anglo-Saxons * Player must have at least three cities * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May not be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * * # of cities without Walls Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * All current cities receive free Walls * All current cities gain +3 Defense and +10 Hit Points Great Heathen Army A Great Heathen Army of vikings seeking to pillage and burn our cities has been sighted within our empire! We must rally to defend our people against this incursion. Option 1: '''God be with us! * A Great Heathen Army spawns (Three Berserkers) * Receive two Huscarls at your Capital '''The Venerable Bede The venerable Bede has composed his greatest work: the Ecclesiastical History of the English People, which expouses the great history of the resilience of our faith. It is truly a wonder of knowledge to behold! Option 1: '''Burn it. It will only cause trouble. * Lose 34 '' ''Culture * Gain 70 Golden Age Points '''Option 2: '''We must have it mass printed for all able men to read. * Lose 60 Faith * Gain 35 '' ''Culture '''Option 3: '''The book must be cherished; it must never be handled. * Lose 20% of current Golden Age Points * Gain 57 Faith '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now visiting your Monasteries and reading your law codes. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Design, Code, Writing * Janboruta: Artwork, Research * Viregel: Research (City/Spy lists) * Firaxis: Artwork, Graphics * Andreas Waldetoft: Peace Music * Anthony Wintory: War Music Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:England Category:United Kingdom